Happy Tree Friends School
by EXO-lena
Summary: HTFS, Típica escuela, romance, drama, fiestas y... ¿un campamento?, yaoi, yuri y poco hetero. -Hagan lo que hagan, no se separen. -¡Por la mierda, ayúdenme coño! -No se hicieron esperar los gritos de las chicas que se abrazaban asustadas mientras algunos chicos corrían a intentar detener el sangrado. -Me gustas. -No soy gay. /Fail resumen/
1. Prólogo

**Happy Tree Friends School**

_N/A: Primer fic uvu, de esta preciosa y educativa serie (?)_

_Bueno esto es un proyecto, osea, sí les gusta me dicen y lo sigo, ha cierto. Necesito una OC's, así que las que quieran salir tendrán sus partes. No cambiaré mis parejas._

_Aclaraciones:_

_*Yaoi, yuri, poco hetero, algo de gore (No explícito)._

_*Flaky hombre._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Nutty se acercó al peli-azul de manera sigilosa viendo como este presumía su gigantesco algodón de azúcar- ¡Sniffles!

-¡Quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero! –Tomó el algodón entre sus manos con los ojos brillándole mientras el peli-azul intentaba quitárselo- ¡Nutty con un carajo, me costó mucho tenerlo!

-Buenos días Sniffles y… Nutty. –Petunia rodó los ojos al recordar la noche pasada en que el peli-verde había ensuciado toda su cocina con caramelo.

-¡Oh, Petuniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –La peli-rosa cayó encima de la peli-azul apretando el cuerpo de esta con fuerza- Te extrañe tanto.

-Eh, sí… Fueron unas largas vacaciones de verano. –Petunia envolvió a la peli-rosa con su bufanda- Creí haberte dicho que te abrigarás bien, ya no es verano.

-Eh, Petunia, Giggles, buenos días. –Sniffles le arranchó su algodón de azúcar al peli-verde- ¡Jesús Nutty!

-¡Sniffles y… Nutty. –Giggles fulminó con la mirada al peli-verde que masticaba el pedazo de dulce rosa con alegría.

-Buenoj deaj a las dog. –Respondió el peli-verde sin dejar de masticar.

-¿Me perdí de algo? –Sniffles ladeó la cabeza sin entender el porqué del enfado de ambas chicas.

-No, nada…

-¡G-I-G-G-L-E-S!

Un grito se escuchó ante todo el pasillo, la mayoría de los estudiantes rodó los ojos sabiendo perfectamente quien era el dueño de esa angelical pero fastidiosa voz.

Cuddles estiró los brazos esperando a que su adorada peli-rosa saltara a sus brazos como ya era costumbre esta no tardó en aparecer y lanzarse a los brazos de su mejor amigo y… ¿futuro novio?

-He, he, tan temprano y ya comienzan con sus pendejadas. –Toothy se acarició las sienes acomodando su mochila- están llamando la atención.

-Tan temprano en la mañana y ya de mal humor, que mal Toothy –Nutty abrazó por la cintura al peli-morado descansado la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de éste.

-Eso, es llamar la atención. –Giggles sonrió divertida y Cuddles solo frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta.

Se preguntaba por qué cada vez que él hacía lo mismo con el peli-morado este le pateaba y lo maldecía de mil formas diferentes pero cuándo se trataba del baboso de Nutty, solo se ruborizaba y se quedaba callado.

-¡Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos! –Cuddles jaló al peli-morado y a la peli-rosa sin voltearse a ver al amante de los dulces.

-¡Basta, Cuddles, me estás lastimando! –Giggles trató de soltarse.

-¡Cuddles ya, coño, basta! –Toothy se soltó bruscamente mirándolo enfadado- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? –El rubio desvió la mirada soltando a la peli-rosa.

-Giggles, lo siento. –La peli-rosa le sonrió incómodamente y acarició su cabello- No te preocupes heart, hablamos luego. –Y tras esto se fue dejando a ambos chicos en medio del pasillo.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

Toothy abrió los ojos exageradamente- ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Nada Cuddles, absolutamente nada. –Toothy bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior, Cuddles lo tomó por los hombros- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Jódete, es todo lo que tengo que decirte "amigo".

* * *

><p><em>Primer capítulo y ya le puse drama uvu, pero es que así va la cosa, shavos.<em>

_Con el paso de los capítulos las parejas irán apareciendo._


	2. Chapter 1

_N/A: Ya aparecieron más personajeeees *-*, solo faltan unos cuantos y con eso ya empieza el salseo (?). Espero les gusté, me quedó decente y mejor que el otro seguro, no soy buena escribiendo cosas largas, pero me esforcé uvu. _

* * *

><p>-¡Buenos días señoritas y estudiantes no tan guapos como yo! –Disco Bear le guiñó el ojo a Petunia a lo cual esta respondió rodando los ojos y suspirando- Aw yeah.<p>

-No seas idiota y ya haz el anuncio. –Pop frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

-Poppie no te enojes –Disco bear revolvió sus propios cabellos despeinados dedicándole una sonrisa infantil al mayor.

-Solo cállate, luego hablaremos. –Si las miradas matasen Disco Bear hubiera estado colapsando en el suelo- Seriamente –Añadió.

Ante esto Disco Bear se estremeció tragando duro dando una última mirada a Petunia que sonreía inocentemente.

-¡B-Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones de verano, como saben cada año los de último grado, tienen un campamento, el profesor Pop pasará por sus lugares para entregarles los formularios los cuales tienen que estar firmados por sus padres, tienen hasta el viernes! –Todos asintieron.

Las chicas emocionadas, algunos chicos se habían quedado dormidos en el transcurso del aviso y otros chocaban las palmas sabiendo lo que significaba "campamento".

-¡SEXO! –Se escuchó el grito de Splendid, todos voltearon a verlo, Splendont golpeó al peli-azul con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Lifty y Shifty rieron. El salón se lleno de murmullos.

Una risa escandalosa se hizo presente.

Shifty dirigió su mirada una chica de cabello castaño claro y unos brillantes ojos café claro.

Un notorio rubor apareció en sus mejillas en el momento en que la mirada de aquella chica y él cruzaron, su hermano paró de reír mirándolo curioso.

-¿Qué paso, Karen te comió la lengua? –Lifty dijo en voz alta, causando que tanto Shifty como la castaña se sonrojaran.

No se hicieron esperar los murmullos y las risitas junto a los típicos sonidos de ambulancia.

Shifty acomodó sus cabellos y se paró de su asiento con el propósito de golpear a su hermano, sabiendo que ya tenía suficientes problemas con la directora salió del aula en el momento en el que el maestro recién entraba.

-¿Eh?, ¿Shifty? –Lumpy ladeó la cabeza sin entender lo que sucedía y cerró los ojos al escuchar el fuerte sonido de la puerta azotarse. Dirigió una mirada hacía sus estudiantes que se encogieron de hombros e hizo como que nada había sucedido.

-Bien, comencemos con la clase, antes que nada voy a preguntarles ¿Cómo les fue en sus vacaciones de verano?, ¿Qué hicieron?

Lumpy lucía curioso y aunque muchas veces era torpe siempre trataba de ser lo suficientemente atento con sus alumnos.

Un asustado Flaky levantó la mano mientras temblaba y miraba hacia los lados en cada momento- ¿Si, Flaky?

-Y-Yo, f-fui d-de p-pesca. –No podía evitar sentirse asustado, sintiendo como Flippy lo observaba, el pelirrojo tapó su rostro y comenzó a sollozar fuertemente sin evitar que escenas del pasado pasaran por su mente- ¡No!, ¡Ayúdenme, por favor!

Toothy se paró de su asiento y se acercó a Flaky rodeándolo con sus brazos susurrándole que todo estaría bien y que Flippy no se encontraba con ellos.

-¿E-Eh?, ¿Dije algo malo? –Lumpy miró con preocupación al pelirrojo.

Cuddles rechinó los dientes, un papelito llegó a su carpeta. Giggles le miró con preocupación.

El rubio abrió el papelito y asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"¿Estás bien?, desde hace unas horas te noto distraído, ¿Peleaste con Toothy?" –Cuddles sujetó el lápiz en sus dedos comenzando a escribir: "Sí, perdón por preocuparte, no, estamos bien, tranquila Gigg".

Dobló el papelito y se lo entregó por debajo de la mesa a Karen que se lo pasó a Agridulce y esta a Mole que se lo pasó a Petunia y terminó en manos de la pelirosa.

Giggles le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y Cuddles le devolvió la sonrisa.

La alegría se le quitó al ver al peli-morado desaparecer por la puerta con un Flakky que aún lloraba en su pecho.

Dirigió su mirada a la ventana observando el cielo gris, hoy iba a llover.

* * *

><p>Lammy miró su rostro en el espejo y luego sus manos manchadas de sangre en el suelo se encontraba una muchacha que había sido apuñalada múltiples veces en el pecho.<p>

Las lágrimas nublaron su vista, de nuevo había sucedido.

-¡Yo no lo hice!, ¡FUE ! –Gritó desesperada ella, intentando auto convencerse.

-Yo no hice nada Darling. –El alto peli-verde tenía una sonrisa suave que adornaba sus labios- lo hiciste todo tú.

-¡Es mentira, yo no hice nada, yo nunca…! –Se quedó perpleja cuando volvió a subir su vista hacía el espejo y no ver a nadie más que a ella y un cuchillo en el lavado.

-¡TRUFFLES, TRUFFLES, TRUFFLES! –Chilló tapándose el rostro con ambas manos ensuciando su rostro con sangre.

Tocaron la puerta del baño, un toque despacio.

Truffles.

-Lammy, ¿estás bien? –Truffles sabía que no, sabía que de nuevo lo había hecho.

La puerta se abrió, Lammy con el rostro y las manos cubiertas de sangre y lágrimas, Truffles palideció y la abrazó dejando que llorase en su pecho.

-¡No fui yo, lo juro! –Truffles se quedó callado.

-Está bien Lammy, está bien.

Él no diría nada porque la amaba, lo hacía desde pre-escolar, aún sabiendo de todo lo que era capaz y todo lo que había hecho.

Nunca iba a alejarse de ella porque se lo había prometido.

-P-Por siempre. –La voz entre-cortada de Truffles se escucho.

* * *

><p>El timbre del recreo sonó, el pasillo se comenzó a llenar de estudiantes, Mime abrió su casillero depositando cada uno de los libros en su morral negro.<p>

-Hey, Mime, tenemos que hablar –Cub frunció el ceño sujetando por el brazo al mayor.

Mime ladeó la cabeza confundido y se soltó haciendo una mueca sin dejar escapar ni un solo sonido.

Cub volvió a sujetarlo y lo llevó consigo a la enfermería.

-Creí que éramos novios –Mime formuló una perfecta "o" en sus labios y negó la cabeza inocentemente- Habla, estamos solos.

El mimo asintió tragando duro.

-E-Eres muy pequeño para mí, Cub. –Cub frunció los labios cargando al mimo en su hombro y sentándolo en una de las camillas de la enfermería.

-I love you. –Mime se sonrojó fuertemente y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-Esto está mal, muy mal –Mime apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del pequeño- Cub, eres demasiado pequeño, entiéndelo, por favor.

-¡No te entiendo diablos, eres tan… complicado, como una mujer! –Mime dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas- Te odio.

Mime levantó el rostro dejando ver como el maquillaje se escurría por su rostro.

Cub se alejó de él con una expresión de tristeza.

-Sólo dime qué quieres que me aleje y lo haré, no volveré a buscarte.

Mime pasó sus brazos por el cuello del pequeño- N-No me dejes.

Cub lo tomó por la cintura y Mime no objetó.

* * *

><p>-Esto… ¿Podemos hablar? –La rubia sonrió de manera tímida, el rubor en sus mejillas delataba, Lifty se encogió de hombros- Si quieres.<p>

Lifty se quedó quieto cuando sintió como ambos ojos de aquella chica le miraban con inocencia, podía notar la ternura en estos.

-¡Heeeeeey!, ¿Lifty? –Agridulce acarició una de sus mejillas con suavidad, Lifty solo se sonrojó y quitó la mano de aquella chica con nerviosismo.

-Quizás luego.

Lifty se volteó y escapó hasta la terraza colocando sus manos en sus mejillas y frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo son sus ojos Lifty, tranquilo, solo sus ojos –Lifty se palmeó el rostro sacudiendo la cabeza intentando quitarse a aquella chica con esos ojos que lo habían cautivado y le habían puesto nervioso al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Necesito ayuda, no sé con quien poner a Handy ni a Flaky xD y ponerlos juntos es como... no sé, mucho para mí, así que necesito algo de ayudita uvu, ¿Quizás un OC masculino?, ¿sí?, uvu, bueno, agradezco a Lluvisna por dejarme usar a Agridulce y a Karen._

_Esperen al próximo cap uvu._


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: HTF no me pertenece, el fanfic es sin motivos de lucro, HTF pertenece a MondoMedia._**

_N/A: Me siento avergonzada de no haber puesto un disclaimer antes, pero desde ahora lo tendré presente en cada capítulo._

_Siento que me estoy atrasando demasiado con el CuddlesxToothy y viceversa (Aún no tengo idea de quien es más pasiva xD), pero bueno. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

-Para mañana, necesito que me entreguen su ensayo sobre qué profesión desean escoger y el porqué –Russell apuntó con su garfio a un durmiente Splendont- Alguien despierte a ese idiota.

Handy tragó duro y carraspeó- ¿P-Podrías despertarlo?

Mole ni siquiera le prestó atención, estaba más centrado en "leer". Handy acercó su boca al oído de éste y respiro agitadamente antes sabiendo que se arrepentiría luego- D-Despiértalo.

-Ya estoy despierto. –Splendont jaló el brazo de Mole quien no decía nada y solo se quedaba callado escondiendo casi todo su rostro bajo el jersey negro que había decidido usar hoy.

Handy frunció el ceño.

Russell negó con la cabeza viendo a ambos estudiantes matarse con la mirada.

El timbre del final de clases llegó.

-Pueden retirarse, hasta mañana.

Los estudiantes fueron retirándose uno por uno, hasta que el salón quedó vació.

Russell comenzó a borrar la pizarra saltando para llegar a la parte más alta y poder borrar los rastros de tiza.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Lumpy semi-abrió la puerta con una sonrisa suave dando a entender sus buenas intenciones.

-No, gracias. –Russell se estiró dando unos cuantos brinquitos sin poder terminar de borrar- Está bien, ayúdame.

Lumpy cerró la puerta detrás de él y tomó de las caderas al mayor alzándolo- ¿Así está bien?

-¡B-Bájame, idiota, que me bajes! –Russell pataleó, Lumpy solo reía sin entender al más bajito que luchaba por ser puesto de nuevo en tierra.

-¡Lumpy bájame! –Lumpy lo dejó caer al suelo sin borrar esa sonrisa inocente, Russell frunció el ceño y rechinó los dientes- Lumpy, lárgate.

-¿Hice algo mal? –Russell suspiró intentando calmarse para no moler a golpes al más alto, teniendo en cuenta que era un profesor y debía comportarse como tal.

Acomodó su parche y sus largos cabellos aqua.

-¿Por qué nunca puedo ayudarte? –Eso fue suficiente para colmar la paciencia del más pequeño que le lanzó un puñetazo al más alto y lo derribó en el suelo sentándose en el vientre de éste- ¡Porque siempre haces todo mal!

-Lo siento, Russ. –Russell se echó a su lado, Lumpy entrelazó sus manos sin notar el rubor que se extendía en las mejillas del peli-aqua a su lado- Por alguna razón, nunca hago nada bien contigo.

-Lo intentas, eso es lo que vale –Lumpy sonrió de forma inmediata al escuchar las palabras del más bajito y cambió de posición rozando sus narices- Russ, yo quería…

-¡Profesor Russell! –Giggles tragó duro cuando los vio en aquella situación y en posición comprometedora.

Sus narices se rozaban, tenían las manos entre-lazadas, las piernas del más alto entre las del peli-aqua.

-Y-Yo lo siento, y-ya me voy –La peli-rosa salió corriendo con la cabeza gacha y un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Mierda! –Russell se alejó de Lumpy con el rostro rojo de vergüenza y salió correteando a la peli-rosa dejando a un frustrado Lumpy.

-pedirte que fueras mi novio –completó la oración el más alto aún en el suelo.

* * *

><p>-¡Toothy, tenemos que hablar!, ¡Escúchame maldita sea! –Cuddles siguió al peli-morado que caminaba ignorando al rubio- no hay nada que hablar, Cuddles. –respondió.<p>

-¡Lo siento!, ¿Está bien?, lo siento, siento ser el peor novio de todos. –Toothy volteó- ¿Novios?, creí que era tu "AMIGO" –enfatizó a la palabra amigo.

-Lo siento Tooth, de verás siento nunca acordarme de nuestro aniversario y siento siempre dañarte. –Cuddles intentó tomar la mano del peli-morado pero éste se alejó- es por eso que no te perdono, porque sé que siempre será lo mismo contigo –respondió Toothy en un hilito de voz.

-¡Te quiero, ¿eso no significa nada?! –Cuddles tomó la mano de su mejor amigo y novio.

-Si no fueras un cobarde significaría algo.

-… -Cuddles acarició la mano de Toothy.

-Eso creí. –Toothy se soltó lentamente y cerró las manos en forma de puños- ¿Por qué no olvidamos esto y… somos los amigos de antes?, tú serías el novio de Giggles y yo los apoyaría –Cuddles jaló al peli-morado apegándolo a él y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

-Mírame –Toothy subió lentamente la mirada, Cuddles palideció, estaba llorando y que Toothy llorara no era buena señal, los sollozos no se hicieron esperar.

Toothy apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio respirando agitadamente ahí y produciéndole suspiros a Cuddles.

-¿Se lo dijiste a Giggles? –El rubio negó con la cabeza y Toothy bajó la cabeza.

-Se lo diré, te lo prometo –Cuddles le enseñó su meñique y Toothy sonrió dulcemente uniendo sus labios con los del rubio- te perdono.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás enojado? –Sniffles observó a Nutty que estaba cruzado de brazos con un puchero en sus labios y se negaba a hablar.<p>

-Nutty –Sniffles revisó los bolsillos de su chaqueta, encontrando tres caramelos y sonriendo de manera infantil.

Se acomodó los lentes y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Nutty entrelazándolos en su cuello y apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de éste- Si me perdonas, tengo una sorpresa para ti… -se acercó al cuello del peli-verde acariciándolo con su nariz.

Nutty se estremeció y volteó lentamente con el típico tic y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Sexo?

Sniffles se sonrojó y se alejó rápidamente del amante de los dulces con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo vivo- ¡Idiota, hablaba de los dulces!

Nutty se encogió de hombros- los dos me gustan.

Sniffles suspiró y le tendió los tres caramelos- si los quieres vas a tener que hacer algo por mí –murmuró tragando duro.

-¿Quieres un beso, verdad? –Nutty ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡No seas idiota, hablaba de el libro de inglés que te presté hace dos meses! –Sniffles se tomó el puente de la nariz, exaltado.

-Ah bueno.

-Ah y de paso me devuelves mi… -Nutty volvió a sonreír de forma suave.

-No recuerdo que hayas dejado tu ropa interior en mi casa, la última vez que tuvimos sexo, fue hace dos días –interrumpió el peli-verde.

Sniffles se palmeó la frente enojado- olvídalo.

-¿Me darás los caramelos?

-Tómalos si quieres –se rindió el peli-azul rodando los ojos.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Tenemos el dramático CxT, el estúpidamente lindo NuttyxSniffles, mi favorito el LumpyxRussell (Es mi ley uvu), en fin, espero les haya gustado, estoy haciendo lo posible por actualizar lo más pronto posible. El próximo capítulo será más largo, espérenlo uvu._


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: HTF no me pertenece, el fic es sin motivos de lucro, HTF le pertenece a Mondo Media, sus creadores.**_

_N/A: Sigo escribiendo tan pocas palabras /3. Pero al menos es el más largo xD, notas al final del fic._

**_¡Enjoy! (Siempre quise decir eso uvu)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>** 3**

-¿Crees que los mapaches son lindos? –Karen ladeó la cabeza sin entender a que se refería la rubia, enrolló uno de los mechones de su cabello en su dedo índice notalmente incómoda cuando la rubia le dirigió una mirada curiosa resaltando el ojo verde.

-C-Creo, ¿por qué la pregunta? –Agridulce negó con la cabeza mientras en sus labios aparecía una sonrisa tímida que terminó por suprimir cuando vio a Lifty hablando con Petunia.

Esta lucía molesta, Lifty estaba sonriente, Karen volteó lentamente y tragó duro teniendo presente que la rubia le gustaba Lifty- H-Hey, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al Starbucks?, d-digo, han abierto uno nuevo.

-Está bien. –Agridulce bajó la cabeza dejando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos, Karen solo la jaló.

El camino al Starbucks fue silencioso, Karen no hacía más que ver a la rubia por el rabillo del ojo y esta se mantenía callada, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Se preocupo en el momento en que la rubia chocó contra la puerta del Starbucks.

-O-Ops, que torpe he sido. –Karen podía notar que luchaba por no echarse a llorar, se sentía molesta de no poder ayudar a su segunda mejor amiga y aunque tuviera poco tiempo de conocerla, ya la considera su amiga, confiaba plenamente en ella y verla tan triste le molestaba.

-¡Ya ha sido bueno! –Exclamó la castaña frustrada- ¡Sé quién puede arreglar esto!, pero primero a pedir un frappucino, es que Nutty dijo que son muy buenos, de hecho… -Agridulce soltó una risita y Karen abrió los ojos exageradamente luego sonrió y comenzó a reír.

Entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas- ¿Y bien, que quieres?, yo invito.

Karen juró haber visto brillos en los ojos de la rubia que fue corriendo hacia hacía la vitrina donde había toda clase de postres.

-¡Pido un té helado y un panquesito de moritas! –Karen asintió y fue hasta la caja.

-Exijo un té helado, un panquesito de moras y un frappucino de caramelo –Cerró los ojos entregando el dinero.

-¿Quiere agregarle chocolate y más caramelo por dos dólares? –La castaña abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Shifty y lo vio, con el uniforme de empleado y una mueca de disgusto junto a un notable sonrojo.

-Y-Yo, ah, sí, digo no, es que… sí, no espera no, agh, te odio! –Karen se fue frustrada y Shifty ahogó una risita.

Pasaron unos momentos en los que la castaña logró distraerse sin saber que Shifty la observaba, la gerente le palmeó la espalda- ¡Shifty, esta es la cuarta vez que te veo distraído!

-Perdón Aria, prometo que es la última vez –El peli-verde rodó los ojos y la mujer asintió y se fue.

-¡Un té helado, un panque de moras y un frappucino de caramelo para Karen! –Karen se sonrojó notablemente y bajó la cabeza dudando en si ir a recoger el pedido o pedirle a la rubia que lo hiciera.

Pasaron diez minutos en los que peleo con ella para tener el valor de ir, en los que Agridulce estuvo mirando la ventana.

-Oye, idiota, toma. No me hagas tener que venir a la próxima. –Shifty dejó todo en la mesa y se retiró.

-Creo que Shifty tiene un buen trasero. –Agridulce simuló una cámara en sus manos y comenzó a hacer ángulos al trasero del chico.

-¡Hey! –Karen le dio un manotazo e infló las mejillas con un rubor en estas- no lo creo, es plano, más que una tabla.

Agridulce se encogió de hombros y bebió de su té helado.

-¡No tiene buen trasero! –Karen se paró y se dirigió al peli-verde que atendía a una de las tantas chicas que había, suspiró decidida y apretó el trasero de aquel chico.

-¡Q-Qué mierda!, ¡¿Tú?! –Shifty esta rojo, Agridulce comenzó a reír como idiota y Karen por primera vez, quiso que se la tragara la tierra.

* * *

><p>Cuddles abrió los ojos, se encontraba echado en una cama de hospital, ladeó la cabeza sin entender preguntándose donde estaba, todo a su alrededor era blanco, podía escuchar el insoportable pitido de la máquina a su lado que mostraba sus signos vitales.<p>

A su lado, en otra cama estaba Toothy, sonrió suavemente al notar que se encontraba bien, luego abrió los ojos como platos y acto seguido se paró de la cama arrodillándose frente a la cama de su novio.

Toothy tenía una venda que tapaba toda su vista, respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Cuddles? –Murmuró en un hilito de voz Toothy- ¿Eres Cuddles?

-Soy yo… -Cuddles acarició una de las manos de Toothy y comenzó a llorar- ¿Q-Qué paso, porque, que hice?

Toothy se quedó callado y se soltó comenzando a acariciar el rostro del rubio, limpió las lágrimas que ahora se deslizaban por las mejillas del rubio- Esto no fue tu culpa, no te preocupes.

-Era inevitable, o eras tú o era yo –Cuddles no entendía, solo sentía la opresión en su pecho al ver a Toothy de esa forma, tan débil, con esa venda cubriendo sus violetas ojos.

-N-No entiendo –Toothy negó con la cabeza- ve con Giggles, ella te necesita más que yo.

-¡No voy a irme, no voy a dejarte! –Cuddles se aferró al cuerpo de su novio, Toothy pasó sus brazos por la espalda de este acariciándola- Ve con ella, por favor.

Cuddles se separó lentamente y salió de la habitación buscando entre las otras a la peli-rosa.

Al encontrarla se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándola por completo, tenía las piernas amputadas en la cama contigua estaba Petunia sin un brazo.

-¡Gigg! –Corrió a abrazarla, Cuddles suspiró en su cuello causándole cosquillas a la peli-rosa que no tardó en abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello- ¿Qué paso?

Giggles se negó a hablar de eso, al igual que Toothy, solo negó con la cabeza y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Cuddles.

-Me alegro de que estés bien. –Giggles sonrió dulcemente y Cuddles sintió que el corazón se le rompía- Ahora, vete, vete antes de que venga, volverá cuando sepa que seguimos vivos, o cuando termine con Flaky. Por favor, vete.

Cuddles no entendía, no quería dejar a Toothy, tampoco a Giggles.

Un grito desgarrador… ¡Toothy!

Cuddles la soltó y corrió hacía la habitación de su mejor amigo, sangre chorreando por todos lados, podía ver las tripas de su mejor amigo.

Despertó sudando frío, rastros de lágrimas y la respiración agitada.

-¡Toothy! –Tomó su celular de la mesita de noche a su lado y marcó el número de su mejor amigo- ¿Aló?, ¿Cuddles?, ¿Qué carajo haces despierto a las 4 de la mañana? –sintió alivio cuando escucho la molesta voz de su amigo.

-Quería saber si estabas bien, lo siento. –Toothy podía notar que el rubio había estado llorando, su voz lo delataba- ¿estás bien? –preguntó.

-Tengo miedo. –Confesó- ¿a qué? –volvió a preguntar el peli-morado.

-A perderte –Toothy se ruborizó y escondió su rostro bajo las sábanas- tuve una pesadilla –continuó el rubio al no tener respuesta de parte de su mejor amigo- tú estabas ciego y Giggles no tenía piernas

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, solo fue una pesadilla, puedo ver y te aseguro que Giggles puede caminar –sonrió- ¿más tranquilo? –Cuddles sonrió- sí.

-Ahora duérmete que dentro de unas horas hay escuela y estoy seguro de que no has hecho los deberes y seguro que has estado… -se quedó callado al escuchar la risita del rubio- Te amo, ¿lo sabes, no? –Toothy rió- lo sé, me voy, nos vemos Cudd.

* * *

><p>-Buenos días Flaky, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?<p>

-Y-Yo, h-he e-estado, t-teniendo p-pesadillas –confesó el pelirrojo, su cuerpo daba ligeros temblores, preocupando a Pop.

-¿De qué son tus pesadillas? –Pop temió que implicaran a Flippy- el campamento. –murmuró Flaky.

-Ah, sí, no te preocupes todo irá bien, tranquilo. –Pop le sonrió de forma reconfortante pero Flaky negó la cabeza- ¡Nos va a asesinar, tiene que creerme! –Flaky abrazó sus piernas y comenzó a balancearse.

-¡Flaky, él no está aquí, Flippy no está aquí! –Flaky negó con la cabeza, Pop lo abrazó palmeándole la espalda- tranquilízate, todo irá bien, solo no pienses en eso y trata de distraerte.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, nadie podía entenderlo, nadie sabía lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser Flippy, las cosas que él había tenido que soportar.

Flippy había llegado a torturarlo, violándolo múltiples veces, abusando de su pequeño cuerpo, manipulando su mente, causándole daño físico y uniendo cada parte que cortaba.

Podía ver como los asesinaba a todos y él intentaba salvarlos sin éxito, podía verlo en sus sueños, sentir cada tortura en carne propia, viviéndolo múltiples veces y aún así, no podía olvidarlo.

Aún así deseo poder confiar en Pop y creer que todo estaría bien.

* * *

><p>-¡Buenos días chicos! –Russell dirigió su vista al asiento vacío de Flaky- ¿alguien sabe dónde está Flaky? –todos negaron.<p>

-Bien, comenzando con las clase, ¿algún voluntario que desee leer su ensayo? –Splendid levantó la mano y Russell suspiró- ¿nadie más?, de acuerdo Splendid, léenos tu ensayo.

-¡Seré un súper héroe!, rescataré a las personas, niños, abuelitas, animales, soy el futuro del país.

Después de casi una hora escuchando a Splendid, Russell se hartó- ¡Ya está!, un súper héroe, recuérdenme, nunca volverles a dejar un trabajo así –pidió el peli-aqua.

-¡He venido a confesarme! –Lumpy entró con un gigantesco ramo de rosas, Russell se palmeó la frente- ay Dios, que te habré hecho.

-¡Russell, amor mío, en esta hora quería decirte que… esperen en lo que saco el papel. –Lumpy revisó su bolsillo y revisó el papelito- eres la persona con la que quiero pasar mi vida, el chico con el que… esperen un momento –Russell rodó los ojos.

Las chicas comenzaron a suspirar murmurando que Lumpy era el hombre más romántico, Shifty y Lifty se rieron como siempre.

-¡Y quiero hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo! ¿O era planeta? –Susurró.

-mátenme, por favor.

-¡Eres el hombre más…bello que he visto en el planeta! ¿O era mundo?

-Mierda, así vamos a pasarnos toda la jornada escolar.

-¡A lo que iba, Russell te amo y quiero que seas mi…!

-Hablamos luego, ahora fuera de mi clase. –Russell frunció el ceño.

-Pero Russ, yo-

-¡Fuera! –Lumpy tiró las rosas en la basura y azotó la puerta detrás de él.

Todos le dirigieron miradas molestas al peli-aqua que se encogió en su asiento. Sabía que Lumpy estaba molesto pero planeaba arreglar las cosas con él luego, no era apropiado que se le confesara en horario escolar y menos en plena clase.

De alguna forma, se sintió feliz cuando de los labios del más alto se escuchó un "Russell te amo", podía haber dicho que sí pero se sentía ya de por sí avergonzado, por lo que Lumpy había dicho.

-Profesor, ¿le va a decir que sí al profesor Lumpy? –Russell tuvo un tic en el ojo.

-Quizás. –Desvió la mirada con un rubor en sus mejillas.

* * *

><p><em>NA: ¡Amo a Lumpy!, aunque sea un imbécil que mata a casi todos en la serie, pero bueno. Espero eso haya aclarado sus dudas, el capítulo se lo dedico a Lluvisna que ha estado dándome consejos e informándome, gracias por todo uvu._


End file.
